It's Hot! It's Cold!
It's Hot! It's Cold!/The Point of No Return is the 6th episode from Season 8 of Barney & Friends. Barney and his friends learn about hot and cold. Later, Barney sets up an imaginary winter and summer wonderland in the park. Song List # Barney Theme Song # Jack and Jill # The Having Fun Song # The Sun # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # In the Kitchen # The Yum Yum Song # Winter and Summer Medley: It's C-C Cold BRR!/Mister Sun # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # I Love You # No Thoughts Within Her Head # The Point of No Return Trivia * This episode marked: ** The first appearance of Mr. Brantley. * The version of "It's C-C Cold BRR!" is played in a different arrangement. * When this episode originally aired on "PBS", the Barney Says segment was used, but when this episode re-aired on "PBS", Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children segment was used. * This episode was featured in "All About Opposites". Air date September 22, 2003 Written by Michael Anthony Steele Directed by Fred Holmes Theme The Difference Between Hot and Cold Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Scott Whitney Beth Mr. Brantley (debut) Christine Madame Giry Meg Giry Raoul Monsieur Firmin Monsieur Andre The Phantom Plot:Christine comes in carrying flowers wearing a white and yellow dress without any shoes. Christine: No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love. The Phantom entered through the curtains Ubaldo Piangi last went through, he holds a black cape against his face to hide the bottom half of it. Man: Master? Phantom: Passarino. Go away, for the trap is set, And waits for its prey. The Phantom uncovers his face showing him wearing the black mask only, Christine is sitting on the floor looking at the rose as The Phantom looks at her. Phantom: You have come here, In pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now, Has been silent, silent. Christine turns to see The Phantom but The Phantom puts his finger on his lip to make her be quiet, because no one noticed it is The Phantom himself. Christine listened to him. Phantom: I have brought you, That our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, Dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, You've decided, decided. Christine stands up as The Phantom walks towards her slowly. Phantom: Past the point of no return, No backward glances. Our games of make believe, Are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when", No use resisting. Abandon thought, And let the dream descend. The Phantom grabs Christine's neck. Phantom: What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks it's door? What sweet seduction lies before us? The Phantom grabs her hand and kisses it. Madame Giry and Raoul watch them, but Raoul is on to something. Something he knew about him. Phantom: Past the point of no return, The final threshold. What warm, unspoken secrets, Will we learn? The Phantom lets go of Christine's hand. Phantom: Beyond the point of no, return. Christine: You have brought me, To that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. Raoul couldn't take it anymore, he orders Andre across from his box to get the guards ready in position. Christine: I have come here, Hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided. Christine looks at The Phantom as she walks to the spiral stairs and heads upstairs so did The Phantom. Christine: Past the point of no return, No going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun, Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question, How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us? As they both reach the top of the stadium they walk to each other slowly. Phantom & Christine: Past the point of no return, The final threshold. They both reach each other, The Phantom stands behind Christine and wraps his arms around Christine's waist. Phantom & Christine: The bridge is crossed, So stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no, return. Category:2003 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 8 Category:Pages that refuse to be edited Category:Seduction scenes